memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Kazon
List of unnamed Kazon. Kazon female 1 This female Kazon-Ogla lived in the ruins on . She was knocked down when Neelix destroyed the water containers given to the Kazon by Captain Janeway. ( ) Kazon female 2 This female Kazon-Ogla lived in the ruins on Ocampa. ( ) Kazon female 3 This female Kazon-Ogla lived in the ruins on Ocampa. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim This Kazon-Nistrim was part of the force that gained control of . ( ) Kazon-Nistrim #2 This Kazon-Nistrim was part of the force that gained control of Voyager. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim aide This male Kazon-Nistrim beamed aboard the together with Maje Culluh in 2371. He wore a ring with a poisonous needle that he used to kill a fellow Kazon survivor who was rescued by the crew of the Voyager from a derelict Kazon raider. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim Engineer The Kazon engineer helped hijack with First maje Culluh. He manned the helm and weapons system. He was killed by Lon Suder in the retaking of Voyager. But before he died, he shot and killed Suder, but not before he was able to sabotage the backup phase coil, causing it to explode when it was activated. ( ) }} Kazon-Nistrim Engineer #2 This Kazon-Nistrim was killed by Lon Suder in a Jefferies tube. ( ) }} Kazon-Nistrim guard 1 This Kazon-Nistrim guard served under Maje Culluh. He guarded his Maje when he was discussing forming an alliance with Maje Haron of the Kazon-Relora to defeat . ( ) }} Kazon-Nistrim guards (2372) These four Kazon-Nistrim guards served aboard Maje Culluh's Kazon raider in 2372. The first two accompanied Seska to arrest Tom Paris but were surprised by an explosion and then knocked down by Paris. Seska ordered them to find Paris after he escaped. The two latter ones also tried to find Paris but he shot the first guard and had a hand to hand combat with the second guard. ( ) File:Dennis Madalone, Investigations.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Jeff Cadiente, Investigations.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' File:Ken Lesco, Investigations.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Tom Morga, Investigations.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Kazon-Nistrim interrogator This Kazon-Nistrim interrogator injected Chakotay with truth serum. Chakotay refused to give Maje Culluh the command codes to Voyager after taking a physical beating. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim officer This Kazon-Nistrim officer served aboard a Kazon raider under Maje Culluh. He was ordered by Seska to locate Commander Chakotay who had been aboard the raider. ( ) }} Kazon-Nistrim survivor This male Kazon-Nistrim sent a distress call after the crew of his Kazon raider had experimented with Federation replicator technology and thereby merged several members of his crew with the superstructure of the ship. He was the only survivor of the unfortunate accident and beamed aboard Voyager for medical treatment. His blood, especially his pyrocytes, had to be replaced completely and he was slowly recovering in sickbay when Maje Culluh and his aide beamed aboard the Federation ship and killed him with a poisonous needle. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim victim 1 This male Kazon-Nistrim was killed aboard his Kazon raider when the crew experimented with a Federation replicator. He was merged with a bulkhead of the ship. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim victim 2 This male Kazon-Nistrim was killed aboard his Kazon raider when the crew experimented with a Federation replicator. He was merged with the floor of the ship's bridge. ( ) Kazon-Ogla 1 This Kazon-Ogla was among the Kazon sect which lived on the surface of the Ocampa planet, discovered by the crew of Voyager shortly after their transport into the Delta Quadrant. He assisted the other Kazon-Ogla in disarming the Voyager officers and was surprised when the water containers were beamed to the surface. ( ) Kazon-Ogla boys These Kazon-Ogla boys were part of the crew of Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. They were all willing to kill Commander Chakotay without hesitation. ( ) Kazon-Ogla guard #1 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He guarded Kar and Chakotay and also beamed down to Tarok. ( ) Kazon-Ogla guard #2 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He beamed down to Tarok with his Maje. ( ) Kazon-Ogla guard #3 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He guarded Kar and Chakotay. ( ) Kazon on leola root planet These two male Kazon-Nistrim were patrolling caves on a planet rich in leola root and kaylos. The second one was shot down by Commander Chakotay and the other one by Seska after he fired at Chakotay. ( ) Kazon-Pommar barkeeper This Kazon-Pommar worked as a barkeeper in a bar on Sobras in 2372. He motioned Neelix where to find Jal Tersa, pointed him into a back section of the bar. ( ) }} Kazon-Pommar guard This Kazon-Pommar guarded several Trabe prisoners in the caves on Sobras. Mabus called him "the kind who starts shooting at the first sign of trouble". He was knocked unconscious by a grenade that he touched with his foot. ( ) }} Kazon-Pommar guards These two Kazon-Pommar guards took Neelix into custody in some caves on Sobras after he had spoken to Jal Tersa. Neelix tried to bribe them but to no avail. ( ) Kazon-Relora aide This Kazon-Relora aide served under Maje Haron. He accompanied his Maje aboard Maje Culluh's Kazon raider and was later killed by the Kazon-Nistrim using Federation transporter technology. His body, floating in space, was recovered by the crew of Voyager. ( ) |}} Category:Kazon Kazon fr:Kazons nl:Kazons